You Make Me Smile
by Silvermist Nightray
Summary: Alternia, a peaceful little town in the middle of nowhere, was a place people would go to forget their past. Kurloz Makara was more than willing to forget, a poor soul battered and broken in more ways than one. What will he do when a stubborn little Leijon makes it her mission to fix him? Will he run away, like he always does? Or will he let Alternia do its magic?


**Silver's Note:** And now, my darling Winter children, I hereby lift my hiatus with my very first Homestuck Fanfiction. *ironic applause in the background* I have to confess, I've been enjoying Homestuck fanfics for the past few months, particularly Erisol and PurrLoz. this fanfic might be a touch too serious and dark compared to my other fanfics, but this has been my favorite to write. I've gone through a lot of _shit _these past few months and I think I deserve to let my angst out on a little imaginary world, am I right? Well anyway guys, enjoy this fanfic of mine. Comments are forever loved and welcomed!_  
><em>

**Warning:** M for language, mentions of abuse, subtle mentions of car accident, will contain self-harm and suicide attempts, lots of depressing moments but will have better moments a little farther down the road, some of the content is based on my own real-life experiences but I won't tell which, there will be lots and lots of angst, angry sex comes on later

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the songs used in this fanfic. I do not own Homestuck. This a masterpiece of a comic belongs to Andrew Hussie. (Admit it, he stole your soul, too.)

* * *

><p><strong>You Found Me<strong>

_"Lost And Insecure, You Found Me"_

The rain drummed a steady rhythm on the roof of your beat-up Dodge Dreamer, calming your still fiery nerves. You'd been living in the hell you called your Dad's apartment for the past _twenty-one _years and not once have you ran out on your sorry excuse of a Father. You stayed with him when your Mother decided enough was enough and left you to fend for yourself. You stayed with him when he came home drunk and beat the shit out of you. You stayed with him when he kicked you out of your room and threw all your stuff into the attic. You stayed with him when everybody else had told you to just get the hell out of there.

You stayed with him... Until today...

You were coming home from an exhausting day at the local coffee shop. Your boss had been in a pretty bad mood and one of your co-workers messed up almost every order she was given. You were very much ready to climb up the attic and just collapse into the bed. But when you opened the door, everything was a fucking mess. Pieces of broken glass scattered all over the floor, several of your beloved books torn to shreds, your laptop smashed beyond belief. You knew he got violent when he was drunk, but your Dad has never done _this _before.

Rage had never been one of your best friends. You stayed calm, albeit a little mad, but calm nonetheless. It wasn't until you saw your Mother's precious diary - the only thing she'd ever given you as a memento - burning in the fire place that you finally lost it.  
>You screamed.<p>

Here you are now, driving through the pouring rain, wondering where you're going and when you'll get there. Your duffel bag sits in the passenger seat, packed with the little clothes you have left. You remember having a cousin living somewhere along the coast, but you don't even know where you are _now _let alone navigate through traffic.

You find that there's no use thinking about it, so you just drive. Drive and dive until you stop seeing anything but the road in front of you. You don't see the buildings whizzing past you as the car picks up speed, you don't see the traffic light go red as you zoom past it, you don't see the girl with her green umbrella telling you to slow down. You don't see the truck coming at you at full speed, until the impact sends you and the car spinning across the empty street.

The world turns black. You're not sure if your dead or just unconscious, but you don't care anymore. You can't feel your arms and legs, you can't open your mouth, you can't use your voice. All you know is that you're not gonna be waking up any time soon.

Your name is Kurloz Makara and _**you are lost.**_

* * *

><p><em>"You Found Me, Lying On The Floor"<em>

Your day had been good.

No.

Your day had been _great!_

Earlier this morning you managed to convince Calliope to allow Nepeta to work part-time and the Shelter with you, after that you met up with Rose at the local library and checked up on her cat Jaspers to make sure he was doing okay, lastly Horuss took you out for dinner and you two squeezed into a late-night movie at the last minute. It was already raining by the time you two got out, but that didn't dampen your mood since you brought your favorite green umbrella with you.

Saying a cheery goodnight to Horuss, you started walking back to your place when it happened...

A pick-up truck blazes through the road, ignoring the flashing red of the traffic light. You yell at the driver to slow down when a cargo truck smashes into the passenger seat. You hold your breath as the car goes spinning, and you watch in horror as a trail of red follows it.

Dropping your umbrella, you run.

You don't hear the sound of sirens filling the air as police cars arrive one by one. You don't hear the whispers of the local townsfolk as they curiously gather to observe the scene. You don't hear the medics' voices calling out your name, telling you to _"get the fuck away from there or you're gonna fucking hurt yourself"_.

You don't hear anything but your heart, telling you to stand by that person's side, to hold their hand because they're in pain, to be with them no matter what it takes. You don't understand why your heart is telling you this, but you just can't shake the feeling that whoever is trapped in that car needs someone, anyone to be there for them.

Your name is Meulin Leijon and _**you've found him.**_

* * *

><p>"Meulin?"<p>

Your ears perk up at the sound of Dr. Porrim Maryam's velvet voice. You stop fidgeting in your seat, stop staring at the floor long enough to spare a glance at her caramel-kissed face. "Hey, Porrim..." you greet, slipping on your cheery smile. "I was just here to-"

Before you can even finish your sentence, Porrim rushes to your side. She cradles you in her arms, her soft auburn hair brushing against your cheek. "You must have been very frightened, Meulin!" she murmurs into your ear, gently stroking your back, "Are you alright now? You're not traumatized, are you?"

You shake your head, gently prying yourself away from her arms. "I'm _purrfectly _fine, Porrim!" You're aware of the cat pun you use, but you know this is the only way to convince anyone you were okay. "The person inside that car though... Is he gonna be okay? Is he badly hurt? Oh fudge, is he even alive?"

Porrim raises an eyebrow at your show of concern, though she can't help but smile at your talkative demeanor. "There's some minor head trauma and bleeding, although it won't kill him..." She turns on her Doctor Personality, placing both her hands in her lap. "It will leave him in a coma for a while..."

Your eyes widen at the thought. "So... So he won't be waking up?"

"Oh, he'll wake up..." Porrim continues, "We're not sure when exactly, but he'll wake up eventually. The injury hasn't effected the important parts of his brain, so he'll still have his memories intact... Miraculously, neither his arms or legs suffered any severe injury, just a few fractures that we were easily able to treat..."

You feel relieved. He isn't going to die after all. You wonder what you would have done if he really did...

"Meulin..." Porrim disturbs your thoughts as she places a firm hand on your shoulder, "Why are you so concerned about this stranger? Do you know him?"

Your hands tighten around the hem of your sweater. "I... I don't exactly _know _him..." you answer truthfully, avoiding Porrim's jade green gaze, "But I feel like I should... I don't really know, _Purrim, _but I think he just needs someone right now... I mean, he didn't even hear me when I told him to slow down!"

Porrim nods. "Slowing down would have saved him..." she clears her throat, standing up. "Well then, since we don't know who this poor soul is, we'll be keeping in contact with you."

Your eyes light up and you stand up, hands reaching out to grab Porrim's own. "Oh, please do that, Porrim! He'll be very lonely once he wakes up!"

She smiles at your eagerness, squeezing your arms lightly. "I just have to let you know, darling, he won't be able to talk for..." she swallows, "A long time..."

You feel your smile fade, a sinking feeling in your stomach making you feel a little dizzy. "H-Huh?"

"There's something terribly wrong with his larynx..." she explains, "We're not sure if it's because of the crash or something else, but it's severely swollen that we doubt he'll be able to speak for quite some time. We're observing it for the time being to see if the swelling goes down, hopefully it does after a week. We'll try to give him some antibiotics to help, but until he wakes up, we'll just have to wait."

"O-Okay..." you offer a small smile, "Guess that means I don't need to wear a hearing aid around him!"

Porrim looks at you one last time before hugging you goodbye. "Don't worry yourself over this, Meulin..." she tells you as you walk out the hospital, "You barely know him, darling."

You nod, wave goodbye, then head for your apartment. The rain has let up and you find yourself swinging your umbrella. You think about what Porrim said. You know she's right. You barely know this man, how could you care so much? But... Your heart keeps telling you to stay by his side, and you know your heart never lies...


End file.
